danny phantom secrets
by genni.1234
Summary: The disastroud did happen with a change at the ending danny didn't tell the world . Two new girls and one more evil villain and one more hero but which is which? Danni is actually Danny's daughter and the mom only one person knows Sam danny
1. Chapter 1

danny phantom secrets

friend or foe?

chapter 1 danny pov

It had been a long night and my eye lids were growing heavy i finally gave up and fell asleep. i woke up to the bleeping of my alarm clock i had to get up or i would be late for school i quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to get breakfast "well you're up early"mom said "i am?" i asked she looked looked at the clock i followed her gaze and in fact i was up early i shrugged i quickly ate my cereal and left i walked to school when i got their sam and Valerie were talking "he was being controlled by freakshow i know it for a fact" sam said "okay ... i believe you... but i just feel so bad that i was hunting danny!" Valerie said she was one of the people who knew "hi" i said Valerie looked at me and i new she was upset "hey did you hear we're getting a new student" sam said "really that's cool" val said Tucker then appeared and we walked to class like always it started out boring "now i know that you i didn't tell you but we have a quiz" said we all moned he opened his mouth to say something but was interruptted by the sound of the door opening "oh allow me to introduce our new student ...eclipse" said the girl stepped out of the shadows her hair was raven black but the tips were snow white it came up to her waist her eye's black her skin pale and she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that showed most of her stomic but over that she had a black see through long sleeve shirt with black leather gloves on she had black skinny jeans on with black boots that were knee high she sat next to me once in a while i would catch her stareing at me just then my ghost sence went of i looked out the window but no ghost ... "i have come for your pelt ghost child" said skulker never mind "i need to use the restroom"Valerie and i said at the same time " go quickly" said i went into the restroom and turned into danny phantom i phased through the ceiling "get we get this over?" i asked skulker hitting him with my ghost energy blast valerie then came wearing her red huntress suit skulker was faster than i thought he shot val with a ecto-net sh struggled but couldn't get free he then pinned me down i tried getting free but he cancelled out my power's "now here is the end of dannny phantom!" skulker yelled laughing he took out a blue glowing nife and i new that this was going to hurt i closed my eye's waiting for the blow

S.B pov

should i help but if i do clockwork will be mad and if i don't he won't live oh well i ran behind the building were the people weren't gathering to watch the fight i let the ring of lightning cover me i looked down knowing how i looked i had i white ski mask that covered me hair and a piece of white clothing covering my mouth and nose only showing my half silver half green eye's visible i was wearing a white long sleeves shirt and white gloves white pants and knee high high heels boots tha were also white i had a white strip of silk that was tied around my waist i quickly went onto the roof were skulker and danny were fighting i saw skulker about to plung a nife into dannyall i kicked skulker who staggered back I heard the crowd gasp at the sight of me "hey mind if i dance with you?" i asked skulker stared and then smiled "well looks like new pray" he said laughing i rolled my eye's and took the Fenton thermist and sucked him into it i offered my hand to dannyall who was still on the floor he took it and continued staring i then helped the red huntress out of the net "who... who are you?" dannyall asked i took of the silk and made a flower the pettells were white and the rest was silver with the silk strip tied to it that had S.B with a note i dropped the flower and it let go of the smoke and i turned invisible and went back behind the building and once again turned back into my normal self

sam pov

i saw the new girl come out of the girl's restrooms she looked pretty shaken up i went over to her "are you okay?" i asked her she jumped and nodded " does that always happen?" eclipse asked "yup…since your new do want to sit with us during lunch?" i asked she looked almost happy "yes i would like to sit with you!" she said "see you then" i said walking into class she was nice i kept thinking about how close danny was to being killed and that knew hero…my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening the girl that walkied in was tall skinny wore a pink shirt had blound hair and blue jaens with normal snikers "I'd like to introduce you to love please be nice to her" said love sat next to luch came we were all ready eating by the time eclipse came i waved at here ahe started walking towards us when she say the other new girl love she stopped and then walked faster once she sat down she saw my tray "vegetarian?" she asked "no am a altra -recycle vegetarian"i said she raised a brow and then smiled " awesome!"she said then pulina walked to our table "you shouldn't be sitting here with these losers come sit with us" paulina said "yeah do sit with us" love said eclipse narrowed her eye's at her " why would i ever want to sit with witches?" eclipse asked "me a witch why would you think that dark?"love asked "witch!" eclipse exclaimed "do you know each other?" Tucker asked "even if i wish i didn't i do" eclipse said the next thing that happened was fast love grabbed the milk and spilled it on to eclipse "whoops" she said eclipse gasped and walked out of the cafeteria i folled her "you okay?" i asked " yeah" she said honestly i thought she might have been hiding something but i pushed away the dought

danny pov

when the eclipse and sam walked out Valerie asked about the nout the lady had lsft on the room

"_dear dannyall plz meet my at the park at 9;00 i need to talk to you _

_sincerely, The Silver Bandit" _i read to Valerie and tucker " so are you going to meat her their?"val asked "yeah um …maby the red huntress could meet me their too?" i asked she nodded after school i was walking well …flying home when this peeson in a short sleeves and a skirt with leggings pulled my out of the sky latterly! when i looked up i noticed she had black hair and was waering a mask "are you okay i didn't mean to hurt you i just wanna talk" she said "yeah I'm fine" i assured her "listen don't belive the silver bandit she's evil and trying to make you believe im evil im Angel by the way not my real name but anyway she's working with vlad dont listen to her please" she said i nodded and went home not knowing what to do i dozed of and woke up at 8:58 i turned into danny phantom i phrased through the wall and went to the park where S.B was wqiting "okay why are you here?" i asked "I'm here to warn you there's a girl named halker AKA angle and if you don't stay away from her people you care about will get hurt-"she was interrupted by a net taht she jumped out of the way val came out of the bushes dressed like the red huntress "like a was saying she's working for vlad and i know your real identity and so deaos she and dalliel is-" she was cut of by my "what you know my real identity?! angle was right i shouldn't have listened to you!" i said and val and i shot at her she flew back she sat up and on her side was stained eed not green well atleat not all green she swipped her hand that wasn't holding her aide and we were glued to the ground " fine don't listen but when the people you care about die just remember i warned you dannyall!" she said the air was then filled with smook and we were no longer glued to the ground she was gone


	2. Chapter 2 getting rid of anger

Danny himchampter 2

eclipse pov

who halker had are to him first and she believed her! i uidtook look at my side blood stained and rest i was ran home and bandaged myself up and left strip girl's it on icthe counter and went to i woke up i felt sick but with needed to go to school i ate tost and ran out to walk to school once their i wasn't in the merry mood i always had during class i ignored dannyall of was sitting next to me when it was time to go home i over heard the phantom team talking about me "ed she's been acting weird"normal l self "maby it's just stress from being a new kid?"sam said "no …that can't be right she looks as if she's hiding something"jazz said "or angry at someone"val said "or something"dash asked he had just learned dannyall`s secret "but what or who?"tucker asked i slammed my locker door asked walked away instead of going home i went her she and i dnear always happen"apnot had the best day?"?"new do said to sit up during lunch?" class my dead friend he was now a ghost"yup and blound hair rid of all this anger!"i said he smiled "how about we put on a show? it will be pleahe saii nodded "lets do it!"i said

narrator pov

eclipse and prince made a stage that each black,white and purple and fimed it on eclipse`s camera they wor custumes eclipse colored parts of her hair and ends of her hair Tucker asked "even a blue withat the thing of her stomic one had had a long glove that was cut to love grabbed her fingers the other hand had a small glove with her spilled

oughunderneath ahe wore a small black skirt and small high heeled boots she wore a mask prince also wore a mask for the fun of it he wore a tie a blue shirt wore torn up jeans painted his hair purple and wore normal sneckers which looked goon on his tan skin and blue eye's he was playing the drums and singing eclipse sang and used the getare "sing not ganna die first?" eclipse asked Prince "yup!" prince answered

Death surrounds

My heartbeat's slowing down

I won't take this world's abuse

I won't give up, I refuse!

This is how it feels when you're bent and broken

This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen

When everything you love is leaving

You hold on to what you believe in

(The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye)

(And then I heard you flatline)

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever

(Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta fight for us together

**they sang their hearts Bandit" not knowing that ghost and humans had come to listen including the pahntom team**

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Break their hold

Because I won't be controlled

The can't keep their chains on me?When the truth has set me free

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you finally fight back

When life pushes me I push harder

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

(The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye)

(And then I heard you flatline)

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever

(Don't close your eyes)

**the people saw how they said the words with passion as if they ment it and they a **

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Don't you give up on me

You're everything I need

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you fight backsNo, not gonna die tonight

(Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

No, we're not gonna die tonight

(Not gonna die)

(Not gonna die)

Not gonna die tonight

the people then jumped out of the bushes and claped eclipse smiled"sing hero next?" Prince asked she nodded "Next up HERO!" she yelled

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losing my faith today

Falling off the edge today

I am just a man

Not superhuman

I'm not superhuman

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

Falling from my faith today

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speaking my mind today

My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

I'm not superhuman

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

My voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero, just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

We're in the fight of our lives

And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero, I've got a hero

Living in me

**and eclipse** **changed her hair silver her gloves white her shirt and skirt turned into a white dress her shoes stayed black her mask remained**

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

I will be ready to die

**everyone was shocked at how serious they were when they said thata**

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

everyone clapped and yelled for another one "NEXT UP SICK OF IT" Prince yelled and smoke appeared when it cleared price was wearing a tux eclipse a wedding dress

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it!

When everything you do

Don't seem to matter.

Your try but it's no use

Your world is getting blacker

When every time you fail

Has no answer.

Every empty promise made

His own reminder.

No one can make this better

Take control it's now or never!

Are you sick of it?

Raise your hands, get rid of it!

While there's a fighting chance...

Are you over it?

Bored to death?

Have you had enough regret?

Take a stand, raise your hands...

If you're sick of it!

If you're sick of

If you're sick of

If you're sick of it!

[If You're] Sick of it!

If you're sick of it!

Every single day

I chase my own tail

Like the rat inside a maze

Has gotta get, gotta get, get away

**smoke once again came and when it cleared eclipse was wearing a small blue dress and knee high boots gloves and a feathered mask prince had normal shirt and fancy pants**

I'm running out of time

For me to break this

I'm tired to feeling like

I never gonna make this

No one can make this better

Take control it's now or never!

Are you sick of it?

Raise your hands - get rid of it!

While there's a fighting chance...

Are you over it?

Bored to death?

Have you had enough regret?

Take a stand, raise your hands...

If you're sick of it!

If you're sick of

If you're sick of

If you're sick of it!

If you're Sick of it!

If you're sick of it!

I'm tired of it

I'm over it

I'm bored of it

Gonna face this

I'm sick of it!

Raise your hands

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

Raise your hands

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

Sick of it!

Raise your hands, get rid of it!

While there's a fighting chance...

Are you over it?

Bored to death?

Have you had enough regret?

Take a stand, raise your hands...

If you're sick of it!

Are you sick of it?

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

Get rid of it!

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

Are you over it?

Bored to death?

Have you had enough regret?

Take a stand, raise your hands...

Are you sick of it?

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

Are you sick of it?

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

Are you sick of it?

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

If you're sick of it

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

"one more one more" the crowed yelled "next up RISE!"eclipse yelled

All I see is

Shattered pieces

I can't keep it hidden like a secret

I can't look away!

From all this pain in a world we made!

Everyday you need

A bulletproof vest

To save yourself from what you could never guess!

Am I safe today?

When I step outside in the wars we wage!

Our future's here and now,

Here comes the countdown!

Sound it off, this is the call!

Rise and revolution!

It's our time to change it all,

Rise and revolution!

Unite and fight, to make a better life!

Everybody one for all,

Sound off, this is the call, tonight, we rise!

Rise.

Tonight, we rise

Rise.

Tonight, we rise!

Like a hand grenade,

Thrown in a hurricane,

Spinning in chaos,

Trying to escape the flame,

Yesterday is gone!

Faster than the blast of a car bomb!

And when the scars heal,

The pain passes,

As hope burns, we rise from the ashes!

Darkness fades away!

And a light shines on a brave new day!

Our future's here and now,

Here comes the countdown!

Sound it off, this is the call!

Rise and revolution!

It's our time to change it all,

Rise and revolution!

Unite and fight, to make a better life!

Everybody one for all,

Sound off, this is the call, tonight, we rise!

Rise.

Tonight, we rise

Rise.

Tonight, we rise!

In a world gone mad,

In a place so sad!

Sometimes it's crazy

To fight for what you believe!

But you can't give up,

If you wanna keep what you love!

(Keep what you love)

(Keep what you love)

(Keep what you love)

(Keep what you love)

Never give up, no!

Rise.

Rise and revolution

Rise.

Rise and revolution

Everybody one for all,

Sound off, this is the call!

Rise

Like we're alive

Tonight, we rise

Make a better life

Tonight, we rise!

Rise, rise, rise and revolution

Rise, rise, rise and revolution

Rise.

and then their was blue smoke and they were gone the kids were excited and had tapped phantom knew that eclipse had been singing since they followed her their by why was she with a ghost team phantom wondered

**A/N songs not mine or danny phantom all song's by skillet and Lyrics from a href=" .net" /a**


End file.
